MC: Return to the Hidden Leaf
by Drago3511
Summary: After months of traveling around to different universes, Sean decides to return to visit the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But whe he gets back with his friends Lucas and Doran tagging along... he finds out it's been 3 years! SeanxTenten LucasxSakura DoranxAyame
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements from any other game/anime/show that I use in this fic. All rights go to their respectful owners, now please enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>It was another boring day for Sean, Lucas, and Doran. It was raining outside and they haven't had a good adventure in a week, not to mention all of the school that they missed while doing the things that everyone else could even dream about. Sean was sitting on the couch in his living room while Lucas and Doran were watching TV. He was deep in thought with a seemingly blank look in his eyes, but looked away from the window which showed the dull day outside and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture of himself dressed in a black vest and pants with flame decals on them, with a blue headband with a metal plate with a leaf engraved on it around his neck, and he was accompanied by a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a pink Chinese-styled sleeveless shirt and dark green pants, and also the same headband as Sean on her forehead. "Tenten…" Sean sighed and tucked the picture back in his wallet.<p>

He closed his eyes and got up from his spot on the couch, which caught the attention of his friends. "Sean, where are you going?" Doran asked. Sean opened his eyes, which had a fiery determined look in them, "Back to the Hidden Leaf Village." Is all he said as he opened up a portal to his pocket dimension, which he obviously walked through with Doran and Lucas following him before it closed.

"What do you mean you're going back?" Lucas asked, as Sean rummaged around in his area before pulling out a scroll. "Well, I kinda promised that I would go back to visit." Sean said with a blush on his face, which Lucas noticed. "A promise to a girl?" Lucas teased, which caused Sean's face to turn even an even darker shade of red. "You do realize that if Aqua wasn't as understanding as she is, you two would have broke up a long time ago. Speaking of which, did you even leave her a note or something?" Doran asked. Sean nodded his head as he opened the scroll and went through a series of hand signs.

"Yeah, on her door after she left to go to the store." Sean landed on the final sign and slammed his palm down on the seal. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Sean was wearing his outfit from the picture and rolled up the scroll to put it in his backpack, which he started to fill before stopping and turning to his friends. "Do you guys wanna come with me so that you're not bored for the next few weeks?" Sean got a response of nods and pulled out two more scrolls and unrolled them and placed them on the floor. "Both of you step on a scroll." Lucas and Doran did so and Sean went through the same series of hand signs and slammed both his hands on the seals.

When the smoke cleared Lucas was wearing blue ninja sandals, grey ninja pants, a blue long sleeved undershirt, steel-plated fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless coat that went down to his ankles, a katana strapped to his back, and a headband on his waist like a belt. Doran was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a white dragon design on the right of his ribs, black and white pants with stitching decals, blue ninja sandals, long black fingerless gloves, and his Rebellion copy was slung across his back. "No wonder I couldn't find Rebellion, you sealed it in the scroll." Doran said. "Yeah, now let's go on another adventure…. Once I grab one more thing." Sean went over to a bed which had Cloud on it, sleeping in his usual black attire. "Cloud, wake up!" Sean shouted, but Cloud kept on sleeping like a baby.

"Okay, plan B." Sean walked away and grabbed a different weapon, a sword pendant. "You're joking." Lucas said. Sean shook his head and placed the pendant around his neck before opening a portal. "Come on guys, we got a village to visit." Then the trio walked through, but something seemed off to Sean. He shrugged it off and drifted through the portal to the village he thought of as a second home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

We were coming up on the universe and I turned towards the guys, "Alright, before we get there I'm going to have to unlock your chakra." I said, gaining confused looks from them. "Chakra?" Doran asked. I shook my head and floated over to them and placed a hand on the center of both of their ribs to force a bit of chakra into their systems to unlock their own. I concentrated and forced just a bit of chakra, which caused them to grunt just a little bit, into their Chakra Networks and watched as their chakra levels sky rocketed almost to my own. When the energy flux calmed down they looked a little light headed, but otherwise fine. "Alright guys, let's go." I said and opened up the final portal.

We got out on the path leading to the village, and form what I could tell we were five minutes away at the most. I motioned to start moving and from there we started walking peacefully. "So Sean, what's the Hidden Leaf like?" Doran asked. "Well, it's different from what I thought it would be, but you'll just have to find out for-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the gates to the village and saw two figures standing in the gates. "No, it can't be… I think it is!" I took off without another word, leaving Lucas and Doran just standing there with questionable looks on their faces.

As I made my way to the gate, the figures had already moved on ahead and I was stopped at the gate by two ninjas I haven't seen in a long time. "Halt, what business do you-" "Wait, is that you Sean?" I smirked and looked at them, "Kotetsu, Izumo, it's been way too long guys!" I replied cheerfully. "Wow, two familiars in one day. First Naruto comes back and now you?" My suspicions were correct after all, that was Naruto and Jiraya. "Sean, why'd you run off like that?" Lucas called. I turned around and saw Lucas and Doran chasing after me. "Don't worry; those two are old friends of mine. I kinda need to talk with Lady Hokage about registering them for the ninja program." I told Kotetsu and Izumo, who nodded and allowed us passage into the village.

When Lucas and Doran caught up, they were wide eyed and gazing around the village. As we were about to make a right to follow Naruto, I noticed a familiar pinkette Haruno girl, who seemed to have grown some since I was here a few months ago. I'll talk with her later. I pulled the two gazers along and followed the path that Naruto took and finally found him and Jiraya. Naruto was running up a telephone pole and started to gaze out at the village like he hasn't seen it in years. I even heard him yell out, "Naruto Uzumaki is back in the Hidden Leaf village!" I was about to speak up when I heard a, "Hey, Naruto!" I turned around and there she was, Sakura Haruno and she was leading around Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, the Konohamaru Squad that always followed Naruto and looked up to him.

"Hey Sakura and… Sean is that you?" Naruto yelled as he jumped down from the pole and ran up to this little gathering. Naruto walked up to me and stared me down, as I did to him. We both eventually smirked, and high-fived each other. "Good to see you Naruto, you've changed." "Well I can't say the same for you; you look the same as when you left." "Hey, don't I get a hello too?" I turned around and sheepishly smiled at Sakura. "Well of course, how's my favorite pinkette been doing?" Sakura smiled and walked over to me and Naruto. "I've been doing just fine. I've been training with Lady Tsunade in medical Ninjutsu and a few other things too." I backed away from her and let Naruto talk control of the conversation and looked at them, they've both changed a lot in the time I've been gone.

"I can't believe it's been so long." I heard Sakura say. "Yeah, hard to believe it's been three years." That's when I paled. Three years, that can't be right! I've only been gone for a few months! Oh man, I promised Tenten… Oh God, she must be royally pissed. "So Sean, who're your friends?" Sakura asked. I snapped out of it and looked over at Sakura, then over at Lucas and Doran. "Oh right, I didn't introduce you guys yet. Naruto, Sakura, these guys are my old pals Lucas and Doran. Lucas, Doran, meet Naruto and Sakura." Doran then looked at me quizzically. "Fishcake and Cherry Blossom?" A vein bulged in Naruto's forehead, "It's supposed to mean maelstrom!" While Naruto was chasing Doran around Sakura walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Maybe you should go see Tenten, she's been waiting every day for you at the village gate. She's not taking a mission right now, so you should go visit her." "Thanks. Oh, and give this to Lady Tsunade and bring Lucas and Doran with you." I handed her a note and ran off to Tenten's house/family shop. "Tenten, please don't be mad at me." I muttered as I ran through the village.

On my way there I passed by the local barbecue place and bumped, literally, into a group of four I recognized too well. "Ow, watch where you're going jerk!" the blonde girl yelled. "What a drag, of course we crash into a guy running in the road." "Well excuse me you lazy ass! Sorry if I don't have the time for a reunion!" That's when I caught the group's attention. "No way, is it really you Sean?" the plump one asked. "Well I'll be. There's a face I haven't seen in a while." "Yeah, it's me Choji. Sorry if I can't stay guys, but I gotta run. I'll talk to guys later." Then I ran off, leaving Team Asuma behind.

I kept on running until I got there and walked up to the shop window and was face to face with Tenten's father. "Sorry we're closed, come back in an hour." "Sir I'm not here on business, I'm here on a personal matter." I responded. "Oh, and what would that be?" He turned around and went wide eyed. "S-Sean Uchiha?" "Actually, I go by my birth name of Sean Sky now. But yeah, it's me. Is Tenten home?" He nodded, "She's in the back forge, I'll get her." He turned around and called out for her, "Hey Tenten, there's someone here!" "Didn't you tell them to come back later?" She yelled back. "I think you might be interested in this one. He asked specifically for you." I heard footsteps coming from the back room and saw Tenten with her eyes closed and a towel around her neck. She'd grown too; she was wearing a blue blouse, similar to her old pink one, black fingerless gloves, red pants, and black ninja sandals. "Dad, if this is ano-"

She was cut off when she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes I loved so much. She started walking forward and stopped at the counter. "Hey, I'm back." I said softly. But to no avail, as I was smacked in the face by her and landed on my ass. "What was that for?" I asked, know what for. She lifted the counter door and walked over to me as I got up. "Why?" She asked in a shaky voice, but I didn't answer. "Why did you make me wait so long? You said you'd be back soon, but you just disappeared. I waited at that gate every day for three years, but you never came back. I gave up hope about a week ago." Then she started to cry. She cried and cried for a minute longer. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her body. I tried to comfort her as best as I could, until she finally stopped crying. She looked up at me with tear stained eyes, full of sadness and love at the same time.

I wiped the tear marks on her face with my thumb and said, "But I'm here now and that's all that matters." She started to cry again, but they weren't tears of loneliness, they were happy tears. She hugged back and we just stood there for a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours. When we broke up the hug, she wiped the tears from her face and looked at me. "Sorry that I smacked you." She said. I rubbed my face and smirked, "That's okay, I deserved it for making you wait so long." At that moment, I took her hands in mine and she looked into my eyes, and I in hers. "I think I know how to make it up to you." I said softly. We both leaned in and our lips met for the first in a long time. I know I kiss a girl on a time to time basis, considering my harem, but this one was special. I can't really explain it, but it just felt right, perfect in fact. When we broke apart we continued to look into each other's eyes. "You're right, that did make up for the wait." "Ehem."

We both turned to see the origin of the sound, which was Sakura. "Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but Lady Tsunade wants to talk with you about your friends wanting to be Leaf Ninja Sean." I turned to Tenten, who gave me a warm smile, "Go, you don't want to make Lady Tsunade mad." I cringed at the memory of her knocking Naruto through a wall once. "Trust me, I know." I walked over to Sakura and looked back at Tenten. I waved to her and moved on out to the Hokage Tower. Yeah, it's great to be back.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Sorry for always starting these stories while I start others, but I just really wanted to write this since I brought up that Sean was here before during my MvC3 fic. I promise I'll get back to writing all of my other fics when I get the chance. Please review and no flames?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements from any other game/anime/show that I use in this fic. All rights go to their respectful owners, now please enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time, Lady Tsunade." I said. I was lined up in the Hokage's office, which was just as messy with paperwork as ever, with Lucas, Doran, Naruto, and Sakura.<p>

"It has indeed, you haven't changed a bit. But let's get straight to the point; you want to enroll your friends into our Village's ninja program. You know that normally they would have to go to the Academy…"

"Normally, wait you mean?" I stuttered. Tsunade nodded her head and stood up from her seat.

"Yes, we will comprise a test for you and your friends to test your abilities. Naruto and Sakura will also be taking their own test." Tsunade explained. Then it hit me. "Wait, who's going to be testing us? Since I know that the guy who's testing Naruto and Sakura happens to be right out your window."

As if on cue, the window to my right opened up and in jumped, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. "Yo."

"Sup Kakashi-sensei?" I called.

The silver-haired Cyclops turned to me with a shocked look in his single visible eye.

"Sean? When did you get here?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "At the same time as Naruto, how could you not have known?"

"Ehem." We both looked back to see Tsunade with a barely visible bulging vein in her forehead.

"If I can get on with what I was saying. The one, who will be testing you and your friends Sean, should be here… now."

Once again, on cue the door to Tsunade's office swung open and the guy who walked in, I didn't think I'd see him so soon.

"Lady Tsunade, I just received your mess-" There was a long silence and the guy and I just stared at each other for a minute longer.

"Long time no see, Neji."

The Branch Member of the Hyuuga clan went wide-eyed and then smirked, "Sean, you haven't changed a bit. I hope you've gotten a little stronger since you left the village. Lady Tsunade went through a lot just to make sure that you weren't marked as a missing-nin." I turned around to face Tsunade, who only nodded to my unasked question.

"Now Neji, I called you here to test these two possible Chunin candidates, along with Sean's abilities. Sean recommended them personally; apparently they come from the same hometown and have mutual trust in each other."

Neji nodded and looked to me and my friends, "Alright then, let's get moving. Meet me at Team Guy's training ground. Sean, you show them the way… and don't get lost." Then Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke, same old Neji.

"Hey, I wonder if his imprint is still in the arena wall after all this time." I thought out loud. Naruto apparently caught on to that because he was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"I totally remember doing that! Hahahahahaha."

I sweat dropped and turned to Doran and Lucas, "Alright guys, let's go make you a pair Chunin!" I cheered. I was so happy that I leapt right through a window and landed in a crouching position, followed by running straight through the village and I accidentally ran into two green blurs… knocking all three of us over in the process.

"What the hell! Who'd I run into this time!" I shouted, only to be met with two extremely familiar voices.

"Guy-sensei, that was a most youthful collision! There has only been one ninja who has ever caused such a youth-filled event!" When the dust cleared I saw the Green Clad Duo: Rock Lee and Might Guy. "Yes Lee, it seems that young Sean Uchiha has returned, looking as youthful as ever!" I mentally sighed and got up on my feet as Lee got into stance… here we go again.

"Sean Uchiha, it is wonderful to see that you have returned to the village. I hereby challenge you! If I cannot win; I shall run two thousand laps around The Land of Fire in six hours using only my thumbs! Here I come!"

Then he rushed at me, same old Lee. I prepared myself while going through a quick set of hand seals while Lee jumped up into the air for his signature attack. "LEAF HURRICANE!" Just before Lee got within two feet of me, I landed on the final seal and called out, "Wind Style: Compressed Storm Sphere!"

I molded my hands together in a sphere shaped form and the wind swirled around the green clad fighter and imprisoned him in mid-air. Lee called out from my jutsu, "What is this? I've never seen such a jutsu in all my life!" I chuckled a bit and looked at Lee.

"It's a special jutsu of my design, made for defensive purposes against taijutsu users and projectile attacks. If used against a taijutsu user, like yourself, it gives me the perfect counter attack opportunity!" After my little explanation, I jumped up to meet Lee in the air and focused a bit of fire energy that I got from the seal on my heart that I got in the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom universe, into my right leg.

"For the goal!" I shouted and released the jutsu, as to NOT set Lee on fire, and kicked him half way across the village.

When I landed, Guy ran to his fallen pupil and I made my way back to the Hokage Tower. As I was walking, I saw that Lucas and Doran were already heading in my direction, so I waved to them and met them at a crossroad.

"So, you guys ready?" I asked.

"You bet, I wanna try out some new combos with Rebellion that incorporates Drive into them." Doran said, almost over-excitedly. I noticed that Lucas held the katana blade in his left hand instead of having it slung across his back.

"Uh, Lucas? Why'd you take the katana of your back?" My electro-maniac friend glared at me and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Sean, did you even pay attention to the katana that you chose to give me with my outfit?" He asked, while I softly shook my head. He sighed and tossed the blade at me, which I caught. I studied its white cloth wrapped hilt, intricate golden hand guard, the dragon design on the hilt cap, and the yellow cloth tied on the sheath.

"I honestly can't tell what's so… this is Yamato isn't it?" I asked, while Lucas only nodded and made a gesture with his hand that said, 'Give me back the sword before I electrocute you.'

I gave Lucas back the weapon and placed my head in my right hand, "I just HAD to give you guys the swords of the Sons of Sparda! I didn't bring Red Queen along because it's a blade that's too advanced for this universe and Tenten would constantly be asking about it. So instead I brought this!" I raged, while pointing to the sword-shaped pendant on my neck. Lucas and Doran just looked at me weird and I sighed while grabbing onto the accessory and saying, "Weapon Ärm: Dragon Fang."

The pendant glowed brightly and I ripped it off my neck. As I did, the shape of the pendant grew to the length of a full-sized broadsword. When the light finally died down, the sword in my hand revealed to be quite interesting actually. The blade was a deep ivory color with a scarlet dragon going down the middle of the blade, from the tail (top of the hilt) to the head (tip of the blade). The hand guards curved downward slightly, stopping halfway down the hilt of the blade, which was wrapped in blood-red colored leather. Embedded in the pommel of the blade was an emerald colored, spherical stone.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked while looking up and down the weapon.

"Didn't I tell you guys about the time that I visited a world parallel to our universe by going into a giant creepy clown door, wandering aimlessly while all my physical and magical abilities were increased; bought cool, magic jewelry that could turn into weapons, monsters, heal people, or curse them, make some enemies and got together with a cute but innocent girl among those enemies, made some awesome friends, one of them being from Japan, having that mentioned girl fall near death, but healed her with an extremely powerful healing chain 'with still one more use', killed her attempted murderer, killed the big boss all in the final course of probably six months, and ended up back home in less than five minutes?" I rambled.

They both had blank looks on their faces until Doran spoke up, "Oh, that's the day that you were at school near the end of the day wearing two rings, two necklaces, spiked bracelets, a chain on your pants, and wearing a completely different outfit than the one we saw you had on at lunch!" I nodded and dismissed my blade, which turned back into my pendant.

I turned a left at the crossroad and motioned them to follow me. "Come on guys, Neji's waiting, and so are your ninja carriers." With that, I bolted off in the direction of the training grounds with Lucas and Doran following suit.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the short update after a long time of not updating anything. I just haven't had the drive or inspiration to do anything with my fics for quite a while. I mean, I've had ideas, but I haven't had any real motivation to write anything down…"<p>

"But, I'm back now and I'll try to update more regularly from now on with all of my stories. I'll be publishing the first chapter of each one first because I just really want to get that out of the way that way I have a solid feel for the timeline that I'm going to have laid out for the Multiverse Chronicles and I can incorporate the proper techniques, flashbacks, weapons, etc. without having to re-write anything. But by doing this, I feel like I'm trying to write the timeline of the Zelda series... if there is one."

"Anyway, please read and review… later!"


	3. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	4. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
